(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speech recognition system and a speech recognition method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A human-machine interface (HMI) interfaces a user with a machine through visual sensation, auditory sensation, or tactile sensation. Attempts have been made to use speech recognition as the HMI within a vehicle in order to minimize diversion of a driver's attention and to improve convenience.
Commands that a speech recognition system in a vehicle may recognize can include monosyllabic commands and polysyllabic commands. A monosyllabic command means a word formed with one syllable (e.g., “Mom”, “Home”) or a word formed with one diphthong (e.g., “Joy”). Since a monosyllabic command does not have information sufficient to recognize speech, speech recognition performance of the monosyllabic command is degraded as compared to speech recognition performance of a polysyllabic command.
Furthermore, in a noisy environment of the vehicle, deterioration of the speech recognition performance becomes more serious. Since it is not determined whether a speech signal corresponds to a monosyllabic command in the case of a conventional speech recognition system, it can be difficult to apply a speech recognition method that specializes in monosyllabic commands.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.